


Recognize

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Recognize

Avengers find out Coulson is still alive, but the biggest secret is that Clint knows one of his agent who knows the Hawk is hiding something.


End file.
